My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2016
06:57 ping 04:40 Witam 04:45 Hej 04:46 �� 04:47 Jestem a tu jestes 04:53 co robisz 05:16 Z psami się bawię 05:17 A ty co robisz 06:13 jó reggelt 06:13 piszę od razu - jestem tu na minutę 06:13 co tam? 06:14 jest tu któ? 06:14 kto* 06:14 WItam 06:14 jestem 06:14 co tam? 06:14 rozpisłac sie 06:14 dobrze 06:17 ok, muszę już iść. Pa! 07:15 cześć 07:19 chejka 07:19 siema 07:20 co robisz 07:21 "Uczę" się Ruskiego słuchając piosenek z MLP w tym Dubbingu 07:22 ja czytam fanfica 07:24 Szkoda że u nas Się tak nie popisali jak w Rosji, tam Twilight przetłumaczyli jako "Sumerechnaya Iskorka" , w skrócie samo Iskorka 07:26 mam propozycje tłumaczenia imienia fluttershy-Dobromiła 07:27 A gdzie nieśmiałość z nazwy oryginalnej ? 07:28 Nieśmiamiłą 07:32 raibow dash-tęczowoja 07:32 SDI Россия pokombinowało w imionach tylko z Twilight i częściowo z Rainbow Dash 07:37 i żeby całkowicie spolszczyć imiona proponuje jeszcze discordz=żmij,celestia Swaróga i luna-welesa 07:37 w sumie do discorda żmij pasuje 07:40 Discorda to ja "nie trawię" , postać która jest tylko pozornie dobra. 07:40 Witam 07:41 Nie odpisam po mysłem ze nikt nie wejdzie tu 07:41 cześć 07:42 Ogladam sobie Tylko z Tobą miałem na pełny ekran a zapomniałem ze mam Czat otwarty 07:43 Macie Gre o MLP Telofonie o Gameloft 07:43 Ja ma tylko w Teorii w Praktyce jest to zapomniana beta na Windowsa 07:44 *mam 07:44 nie 07:45 Nie macie gre to oki 07:45 potrzebuje Kody do gry 07:45 Kody przyjaciół 07:45 Nie wiem jak go w WP/WM uzyskać 07:51 Jesteś 07:52 cześć 07:52 witam 07:53 Hej 07:53 O czym się piszę 07:54 jak grasz gre o MLP 07:54 Nie rozumiem 07:54 napisze ci na prywatna rozmowa 07:55 Czekam 07:57 co tak ci to jest 07:57 cicho tu jest] 07:58 Jak przeważnie tu 07:59 kiedy bedzie tu dużo osob 08:00 jutro mam,jazdy i instruktorka mnie nienawidzi =] 08:00 aha do powodzenia na jadzie 08:00 a ty masz prawko 08:00 ? 08:01 nie 08:01 To polecam zmienić Instruktora 08:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCaHGPdHHCU 08:06 znacie ten filmik? 08:09 Nie 08:09 Który to kucyk tam występuje na pierwszym planie ? 08:10 http://puu.sh/o8CEG/3ab7992c12.png 08:11 skąd masz ciemnego Youtube > 08:11 ? 08:14 musisy dodać Rozszerzenie nazywa sie "magic actions for youtube" 08:15 a pozniej jest taki włacznik ja na swiatła włączasz 08:18 z/w 08:19 co o tym sądzisz Kris 08:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE3waJipACA 08:19 nie wiem czy to reklama czy jakaś zapowiedź 08:22 Reklama mimi Laleczek, widziałem już pełną formę w Telewizji 08:24 a,ok 08:25 właściwie ciekawe jagby robili serial o eg taj jak by zrobili antagonistów bez magi 08:26 Wiadomo że Antagoniści muszą być bo inaczej wyjdzie coś w Stylu Serialu MLP G3. 08:27 Ale zawsze można wymyślić coś z magią, Magii akurat jest tam sporo 08:29 wyobraś sobie odcinek w wersji eg ze starlight gdzie ona jest guru sekty skrajnie egalitarnej 08:30 niestety to już się zdarzyło naprawde 08:32 Ja bym wolał aby w końcu pojawiła się Ludzka Sunset Shimmer i ta kucykowa musiała by uciekać do Equestrii aby nie naruszyć kontinuum Czasoprzestrzennego 08:34 właściwie to ciekawe gdzie ona mieszka,bo w sumie nie ma domu,pracy pieniędzy 08:37 Mieszka Pewnie w Internacie, pracy mieć nie musi i jest przecież jedną z najlepszych uczennic więc pewnie dostaje Stypendium 08:40 jj 08:41 co tam robicie 08:43 Ja próbuje knuć insynuacje na temat EG 08:43 nic zastanawiamy się z czego żyje starlight w świecie ludzi 08:43 Nie Starligt a Sunset 08:44 Moze zyje w świecie ludzkim Starlight teraz jest Mane7 moye bedyie filme 4 08:45 Widzieliscie opis 8 odcinka 08:45 tak 08:45 W Filmie też jest "Mane 7" 08:46 ciekawe czemu jeszcze nie dali opisu 6 ocinka 08:46 Nie wiem moze byc 08:46 To tego tez nie wiem 08:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ1LZyuWxQo&feature=youtu.be 08:47 Tylko tam jest inny układ. jeśli licząc Ludzką Twilight jeśli nie to mamy Mane 6 (Kucykowa Twilight się nie wlicza) 08:49 Nie wiem co napisac 08:53 o mam pomysł wymyślmy jakąś absurdalną teorie do mlp 08:53 Jaką ? 08:55 np.bonbon/sweete drops była wiedźminem który miał złapać bagbeera,udało jej się ale to była tylko przykrywka celestii co zakon wiedźmiński przestał być wygodny z politycznego punktu widzenia,dlatego też nigdy nie wychodzi w noc koszmarów bo dręczą ją wspomnienia o ukochanej pracy i za straconym powołaniem 08:56 Bardziej jest to czytanie między wierszami niż Absurdalna Teoria 08:57 pije cole pepsi 08:57 Ja mam tylko lekkie i proste Teorię 08:57 np. wg moich obliczeń Sunset Shimmer prawdopodobnie siedziała w Świecie Ludzi 2,5 roku, a uciekła jakiś rok przez akcją serialu 08:58 ja nie mam żadnych teorię 09:00 tylko czemu kuce mają po ok 23 lata a w eg po 18,a celestia i luna w serialu ok 1022 lata a w eg ok 40 09:01 Czy na pewno 18 to ja nie wiem, moim zdaniem mają ciut więcej 09:01 około 18 mozna powiedz moze wiecej maja 09:01 tego nie czemu tak jest 09:03 Na Balu Jesiennym jest Alkohol, a w USA alko można pić dopiero o 21 roku życia 09:03 Tego nie wiem od ile kat mozna pic w USA 09:04 W RR i Igrzyskach jest też poncz a poncz zawiera alkohol, więc w starszych klasach musza mieć pokończone 21 lat 09:05 mój kolega co miał 19 lat pojechał na wakacje do szwecji i chciał kupić troche ostrej wody a sklepikarka mu nie chciała sprzedać bo u nich też od 21 roku przycia 09:05 W Prima aprilis w Polsce na przegradarce napisali ze rzad od 22 lat moge wydawać alko 09:06 Czemu tylko w Polsce jest od 18 lat 09:06 W Niemczech jest od 16 09:06 ale tylko dla Obywateli, dla pozostałych jest od 18 09:07 ja tylko pije piwko tylko wodke nie robię 09:08 Ja tam od piwa wolę Cydr, 09:08 wodke nie lubie 09:08 ja lubie piwo wódke i spirytus 09:08 nienawidze whisky 09:08 (cydr) 09:09 whisky jest dobre szczególnie z sokiem jabłkowym, tzw. drink Applejack 09:09 no 09:10 a wy kiedyś próbowaliście spirytu? 09:10 Nie 09:10 nie bede chciał probowac 09:10 Tylko Bimber 09:10 próbowałem, spirytu nie 09:11 i co 09:12 Te co ja piłem to ziemniakach był, smak pomyi i szybko siada 09:16 jeszcze taka dróga ciekawostka,jak wiadomo jeden dzień na księżycu =miesiąc na ziemi,wobec tego licząc wg ziemskich warónków luna spędziła tylko na srebnym globie 36 lat 09:17 Przecież ona tam siedziała tam 1000 lat 09:17 czasy Equestrianskiego 09:17 czasu 09:18 ile jeszcze siedzie tutaj 09:18 bedzie 09:19 wogle1000 lat temu to były ciekawe czasy w equestrii 09:21 Teraz to jakieś 1002 09:21 Akcja 4 sezonu jest rok po 1 i 2 , a 6 rok po 4 09:22 ciekawe ile celestia mężów już pochowała 09:24 Tego to nikt nie wie 09:27 kończe już dobranoc 09:27 ja tez ide 09:27 a bedzie jutro 09:28 Ja pewnie tak 09:28 Ja od 20 bedze możę 09:29 ide o/ 2016 04 06